eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Overview Fantasy Flight Games Video Overview of Eldritch Horror Object of the Game Eldritch Horror is a cooperative game. All players are on the same team and win or lose the game together. The investigators’ ultimate goal is to banish the Ancient One from this world by solving Mysteries. In addition, investigators need to deal with many threats and crises facing the world. These appear in the form of Gates (which spawn Monsters and can awaken the Ancient One) and Rumor Mythos cards (which harm investigators and can end the game prematurely). Playing the Game Eldritch Horror is played over a series of game rounds. Each round consists of three phases that are resolved in the following order, beginning with the Lead Investigator: # Action Phase: Investigators perform actions to move about the game board and prepare for the tasks ahead. # Encounter Phase: Investigators fight Monsters or resolve encounter cards on their current space. # Mythos Phase: The Lead Investigator resolves one Mythos card. These cards often advance the Doom token, spawn Gates, or raise other challenges that investigators will need to overcome. Every investigator completes the first phase before moving on to the next one. At the end of each Mythos Phase, the Lead Investigator may pass the Lead Investigator token to any player of his choice. Investigators then start a new game round beginning with the Action Phase. Players continue resolving game rounds until they have won or lost the game. Action Phase During the Action Phase, each investigator may perform up to two actions. The Lead Investigator performs his two actions first, then proceeding clockwise around the play area, each other investigator performs his two actions. * Each investigator is restricted to resolving each action once per round. Marie Lambeau is capable of performing the same action twice in a round. * If an investigator cannot or does not wish to perform an action, he may choose not to perform his action or actions. * An investigator must fully resolve an action before performing another action. For example, he cannot interrupt a Travel action with a Trade action, and then continue moving. * An investigator with a Lost in Time and Space condition skips this phase. * An investigator with a Detained Condition may only undertake the action on the card. He may not perform any other actions. * A Delayed investigator can only stand back up during this phase, undertaking no other actions. If the investigator, for some reason, is delayed during the Action Phase, the investigator does not become Delayed, instead, the Action Phase immediately ends for that investigator. Investigators may perform the following actions: * Rest * Travel * Trade * Prepare for Travel * Acquire Assets * Component Actions * Focus Action * Local Action * Gather Resources Encounter Phase After the Action Phase is completed, the Encounter Phase starts. The Lead Investigator resolves the Encounter completely, undertaking every action. Play then proceeds clockwise, just as it would for the Action Phase. Any investigator in a space containing Monsters must resolve a Combat Encounter with all of the monsters on his space, unless the player has an ability that prevents these encounters. The player resolves the encounter with every monster, one at a time, in whichever order the player chooses. However, if there is an Epic Monster on the space, he must defeat all of the non-Epic Monsters before fighting the Epic one. If all of the monsters are defeated, he may continue his Encounter Phase, otherwise, it ends. If all monsters are killed, or no monsters are on the space, the Investigator resolves a single Encounter that round. Depending on the space the investigator is on, he could resolve one of the following: * General Encounter * Location Encounter * Research Encounter * Expedition Encounter * Mystic Ruins Encounter * Other World Encounter * Dream-Quest Encounter * Devastation Encounter * A specific Mystery, Adventure, or Rumor may have the investigator perform an action "instead of an Encounter." * The Detained or Lost in Time and Space Conditions will trigger during this phase. If the investigator has an Asset that resolves after an encounter, like Mineralogy Research or a Courier Run, complete that action after the Encounter is undertaken, but before the next player goes. If more than one type of encounter is applicable on the space, the investigator may choose from the available choices. Mythos Phase The lead investigator draws the top card of the Mythos deck and performs the actions indicated in the order they appear. These actions can be: * Advance Omen * Resolve Reckoning Effects * Spawn Gates * Monster Surge * Spawn Clues * Place Rumor Token * Place Eldritch Token Resolve all effects on the top of the card before reading the flavor text and the Event or Rumor on the bottom of the card. Category:Game concepts Category:Core Game